El Origen de los Guardianes: Reason of the Heart
by AriaVP
Summary: Desde este punto del valle veo todo. Solo veo mi mundo, todo mi mundo es un valle nevado donde vivo. - Desde aquí veo todo el parque. Esperando a Jamie para jugar con los demás niños. Ellos son de los primeros que creyeron en mi, son mis amigos.
1. Capítulo 1 Mi vida en un burbuja

**Hola**

**Este es mi primer fic de una de mis películas favoritas y espero que guste el primer capitulo. Es algo largo tal vez o con demasiado contenido pero es para meter mas directa la historia y en el siguiente contar ya mi historia.**

**Otra cosa, en la película que vi Jack se apellida Escarcha pero yo le he puesto Frost porque me gusta más en ingles, la verdad.**

**Los**** géneros Fanfiction solo me deja poner dos pero en realidad eran tres lo que iba a poner y omití Fantasía porque ya doy por echo que sabrán reconocer la película y si no lo digo ahora.**

**NO tengo mas que deciros así que disfrutar de mi primer capitulo de este fic. Un saludo de la autora.**

* * *

Desde aquella rama podía ver todo el valle.

Una gran depresión blanca con toques marrones caía hacia abajo y terminaba en un riachuelo de aguas frías y cristalinas con piedras que alternaban los colores gris y marrón. A la derecha se alzaba una gran roca de la que descendía una sonora y grande cascada haciendo que al llegar al fondo crease una cantidad de espuma y neblina en el agua. De frente, se veía la casa de Norte.

Una gran e inmensa cabaña de madera, decorada con luces de Navidad y nieve por encima. Parecía estar echa por una cúpula enorme y torres terminadas en forma de punta. Pero lo que solo sabían algunas personas y los residentes de allí es que se entiende mas bajo el hielo y está anclada a la montaña. De la inmensa cúpula partía una plataforma de madera que llegaba a una torre, la torre de control por así llamarla. Era una casa que parecía muy animada. De las innumerables ventanas salía una luz amarillenta que parecía que se derramara oro sobre el valle donde se situaba.

Si se prestaba mucha atención, se podía ver a algún Yeti pasar por las ventanas en su labor de construir juguetes para Navidad. Norte era el guardián que traía la Navidad a los niños y el encargado de que su ilusión no se apagara.

Norte... Era difícil pensar en él como alguien que trabajaba creando juguetes que ilusionaban, como un guardián. Era el anciano que se quedaba en su despacho fabricando juguetes como afición favorita. Un hombre alto, forzudo y barrigón, con un acento ruso que encajaba con sus tatuajes de los brazos. El conocido como Santa Claus.

El no es el único guardián. Existen más, desde luego.

Esta el Conejo de pascua. Un conejo tan veloz como fuerte, que es el ultimo descendiente de los _Pooka_. Eran una raza antigua de conejos-sacerdotes de la que Bunny me hablo y me comento. Aun con su información de su raza no conozco mucho sobre ellos, solo que protegían la vida y proceden de Australia. Siempre lleva unos bumerán que todavía tiene que ensañarme a usar como prometió. El siempre alardea y suele ser algo rudo pero a mí me trata bien.

Su misión es la de repartir los huevos de pascua por todo el mundo, en una sola noche. Es muy rápido y no dudo en que pueda hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Además tiene un poder que le permite crear un agujero a voluntad con solo un golpe en el suelo de sus patas traseras. El alimenta la esperanza de los niños cuando buscan huevos de Pascua.

También está el hada de los dientes. Es un hada mitad humana, mitad colibrí, que durante todas las noches del año recoge e intercambia los dientes que se les caen a los niños por una moneda. Pero no está sola sino que le ayudan unas mini hadas adorables que hacen su labor muy rápido y su habla consiste en un pequeño gritito agudo que modifican para hacer saber su estado de ánimo.

Ella es la guardiana que mantiene vivos los recuerdos de cada niño de su infancia.

Hay que hacer especial mención al creador de sueños, Sandy. El es muy amable y dulce con todos a pesar de no decir ni una sola palabra. Esta hecho de arena pero al tocarlo es tan firme y sólido como una persona. El siempre te dedica una sonrisa amiga a pesar de estar triste y decaído. En rara ocasión deja mostrar su tristeza. Se comunica atreves de imágenes con su arena. A veces son entendibles y te diviertes hablando porque pareces estar adivinando un acertijo. Otras no es tan claro, sobre todo si quiere decir algo importante y reproduce imágenes tan rápido que ni las pilla.

Es el más antiguo de los guardianes y el que existió primero. Creaba sueños hermosos y los niños los desarrollaban usando su imaginación para ello.

Luego había un quinto guardián el que yo todavía no se mucho y no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Según he podido sacar de información, se llama Jack Frost. Por lo que he oído se que controla la nieve y la escarcha. Es un guardián desde hace menos de un año y nadie creía en el.

Sin contar con esos datos básicos, desconozco su edad aparente, su carácter, su físico, centro y todas esas cosas que se descubre conociendo al guardián.

Deduzco que por el poder que tiene, el crea tormentas y nevadas por el mundo. No sé si viene por aquí pero si viene no me dejan verle. Evitan que le conozca y que sepa de él. Norte no me deja ir con Bunny para conocer a Jack pero para colmo es él está de parte de Norte. No entiendo porque los guardianes no quieren que conozca al último guardián en incorporarse a ellos. De seguro, no le habrán hablado e mi y él ni si quiera sabes de mi existencia.

Hace poco oí una historia de paso realmente. Trata de cuando Jack se hizo guardián y que se enfrentó a Sombra. El hombre que trae pesadillas y que intento apoderarse de los niños y de derrotar a los guardianes. Oí que Jack tuvo gran repercusión en la lucha y que gracias a él se soluciono gran parte de los hechos. Pero como ya he dicho, no se mucho de él.

A parte Norte no quiere que abandone el valle. Parece que este encerrada en mi propio mundo sin salir de él. Todos son unos sobre protectores conmigo. Ni que fuera un frágil muñeca de cristal que al caerse o lanzarse se fragmentaria en mil pedazos de cristal.

Por cierto, hablando de lo que soy y no soy...

Yo soy Aira. Al igual que los guardianes, yo soy inmortal. De pequeña, en mi tiempo mortal, fui criada por Norte en su casa del polo Norte. Nunca me falto de nada y él me educo como si fuera un padre. En momentos me echaba alguna que otro riña pero él me quería ya que él no tiene familia ni parientes vivos. Siempre me trato cual zarina, dándome todo lo que desee pero sin malcriarme.

Recuerdo que siempre me ha gustado dibujar y una vez, cuando cumplí los diez años, Norte me fabrico unas pinturas de tantos colores como le fue posible. No pare de pinar durante semanas y el siempre tiene los dibujos que yo hacía colgados en su despacho creando un mural de arte. El miraba mi talento artístico. Un día me preguntó que por que yo pintaba los paisajes de tan vivos colores si aquí en el polo Norte no hay más que blanco y algunas veces verde a lo que yo conteste ''Porque en mis sueños imagino como son otros lugares y veo muchos colores''. El no contesto. Aun por mi deseo de abandonar este sitio he ir a otros lugares, el no me deja irme de su control.

He sido siempre la mascota de los guardianes. Siempre traían algo para mí en sus visitas a casa. Bunny siempre me tria algo de vivos colores como flores o fotografías de diferentes lugares. Luego Hada me trajo una vez un vestido muy hermoso que aún conservo. Sandy me regala recuerdos inolvidables de veces que creó un pequeño prado de flores doradas para mí y me dejaba montar con el un avión de arena.

Son grandes cosas las que han hecho por mí y que recordare siempre. Son mi verdadera familia no como la real...

Según dicen yo soy la hija de la misma luna.

Pero ni se mi propósito ni lo he oído mencionar a nadie.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo. Espero que proto tenga ya el siguiente. Nos vemos y arriba esos reviews.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Espía del hielo y la nieve

**Hola a todos de nuevo, tuve un pequeño problema con el capitulo 2 ya que es la primera vez que uso Fanfiction y no se manejarlo mucho así que pido disculpas y dejo solo el capitulo dos ya cambiado y mejorado. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por las molestias.**

* * *

Hacia un día soleado aquí en el valle. Yo de costumbre e dejaba flotar por el valle nevado, sobrevolando las copas de los pinos que se situaban al fondo del valle junto a el rio. La cascada no caía muy lejos pero por si acaso no me acercaba ya que las ropas se me podían mojar y eso no me haría bien por el frio.

Mi cuerpo flotaba por el aire. Mis ropas se agitaban por el viento y por la velocidad que llevaba. Pero tampoco quería llegar a más velocidad porque entonces me recorrería el valle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ya estaba demasiado encerrada en el como para tener mas sensación de encierro.

Podía irme cuando quisiera pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Norte o desobedecerle tanto como para huir de él. Además, de todos modos, me acabaría encontrando y eso me traería problemas. Nunca he pensado seriamente huir, solo que conllevaría problemas y eso me pasaría factura...

A veces pienso que vivo en una bola de nieve. Esas bolas de cristal que dentro llevan una figurita o un paisaje con trocitos de algo blanco que al agitarlo emula la nueve. Me siento igual. entro de una de esas bolas, atrapada por barreras que no me dejan salir y si las rompo, la nieve se escapa.

Suspire resignada ante la imposibilidad.

De repente me di cuenta de que había descendido había las copas de los árboles y... ¡Me iba a dar de bruces contra un abeto! Me alarme y subí alto para no chocar haciendo que mis pies rozaran la copa pero sin darme un golpe.

Ahora sí que respire aliviada. El resto me intente divertir surcando el valle con las piruetas que siempre creo para entretener mi ser de pasar un buen rato.

Volé por todo el valle y acabe sentada en mi sitio favorito para contemplar las vistas. Era un árbol, un pino para ser exactos. Se alzaba en la parte más alta de la colina, con una gran envergadura, el más alto del lugar. Era difícil no verlo ya que sus ramas estaban más extendidas y largas que lo de los demás. La base del pino la tapaban los arboles ya que estaba rodeado por el bosquecillo de el bajo valle.

Era un árbol corriente para unos y para mí el mirador que más me gusta. Desde el se veía todo el valle. Situado en el lado contrario al taller de Norte, a la derecha de la cascada. La vistas eran tan bellas que me costaba dejar de mirarla y reprimir las ganas de dibujar el paisaje por enésima vez.

Aunque si cambiase de paisaje estaría mejor.

No se... algo más vivo, mas colorido, mas... diferente. Con flores y hierba y un cielo azul con nubes y un sol redondo. Con pájaros volando de lado a lado y los piares de las crías pidiendo comida a sus padres. Los ruidos del bosque que llenaban todo de vida...

Aquí la vida no estaba muy presente. Aparte de los Yetis, no son muchas las criaturas que pueden sobrevivir aquí. Las aves aquí no están, prefieren lugares mas cálidos donde no se les congelen las ala y ver un ciervo por aquí ya es un milagro en sí, sería un ciervo aventurero que no pensaba en lo que hacía. Si que veo algún que otro búho y alguna lechuza pero aparte de eso, aquí no hay vida animal.

Bueno... los elfos son como mascotas pero creo que no cuentan como animales...o si...mantengo mis dudas.

Pase bastante rato allí hasta que decidí volver al taller.

Volví a sumergirme en mi vuelo rumbo a casa. Me decanté volver pasando flotando por el despacho de Norte. El cual estaba en el hielo fijo. Con unas ventanas grades que ocupaban una pared entera. De refilón pude ver la pared de mis dibujos y también que Norte no estaba solo en el taller. Era Bunny el que estaba allí con Norte hablando.

La curiosidad me llamo la atención y me cerque colocándome en un sitio donde no me vieran. Oía sus voces pero no las llegaba a entender bien por el cristal. Empujé un poquito la ventana forzándola a abrirse cara adentro y dejar que el sonido entrase.

Entonces pude escuchar mejor sus voces.

-¿Estás seguro de reunir a los guardianes?- oí preguntar a Bunny.

-Sí, esto hay que investigarlo.- dijo, su voz sonaba seria y firme.- Tal vez sea...

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. A Sombra lo eliminamos hacer meses...

-No lo eliminamos nosotros, fueron sus pesadillas y sus miedos lo que lo eliminaron.- interrumpió Norte a Bunny alzando levemente la voz.

-El caso es que se elimino y no volverá.- el conejo parecía seguro de si mismo y estaba con su tono normal.- No será necesario traer a todos los guardianes.

-¡Bunny, es necesario! Si no descubrimos lo que se puede que pase lo que paso o quizá...- empezó a decir pero se cayó cuando iba a decir algo importante.- Quizá no la contemos.

No hubo respuesta de ninguno de los dos hasta que Bunny hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-Está bien.- Bunny dejo de insistir- ¿Y cómo traemos a Jack?

Vi como Norte se rascaba la barba, su gesto habitual cuando piensa algo.

¿Había oído bien? Jack iba a venir aquí, al polo norte. Eso quiere decir que lo iba a conocer. ¡Por fin conocería al ultimo guardián! Solo acabo de oír la noticia y ya me vienen a la mente las preguntas: ¿como será? ¿Cuál es su centro? ¿Crea tormentas o solo nieve y las tormentas las forma con ella? ¿Dónde vives?... Oh sí, tengo que conocer a Jack Frost. Ya tenía ganas de verle.

-Aira no ha de ver a Jack, ni Jack a ella.- dijo Norte.- Nunca deben conocerse.

Las ilusiones que hace segundos habían aparecido, se cayeron al suelo. ¿Cómo que no debía ver a Jack? Eso era injusto. Yo quiero conocer a ese guardián tan misterioso, que ocupo mis pensamientos durante unos pocos meses y que no ha salido de mi cabeza. ¡Necesito verle!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Encerrarla bajo llave hasta que Jack se valla?!- replico Bunny- Norte, ella se dará cuenta.

No hubo respuesta de Norte.

Me quede levitando sin decir nada. Norte me ha escondido de Jack a posta. Todos estos años que yo pensaba que solo era una mala coincidencia el no estar cuando Jack si estaba aquí y ahora todo... todo esto era mentira.

Me sentía furiosa, perturbada y traicionada. Norte sabía lo que yo quería y me alejaba de ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?¿Por qué tantas molestias en ocultarme a un solo guardián? ¿Que tiene Jack que haga que Norte lo quiera ocultar de mi? Tenía que descubrir que era lo que no quiere que descubra.

-Debo conocerle. Debo conocer a Jack Frost.-dije en un susurro para mí.

Me fui de allí sin pasar por delante de la ventana y sin que me vieran. Iba a planear como sería mi movimiento.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, siento el fallo y gracias. Dejen reviews. Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Juegos de nieve

Estaba tumbado en la rama cerca del parque.

Hacia un día de nieve perfecto, cortesía de un servidor. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y se reflejaba en la nieve. Aun así, no se derretirá sino que estará fresca y fría durante toda la semana.

A los niños les encanta mis nevadas y los días de nieve que creó para ellos. Ese es mi trabajo, crear algo divertido para ellos. Pero más que un trabajo, es un_ hobbie _del que disfruto yo también.

Tumbado en una gruesa y rugosa rama, usando un brazo como almohadón y manteniéndome en la rama con mi pierna doblada y la otra sobre esta. Estendí mi mano izquierda para haber girar mi bastón como si fuera una hélice de un helicóptero.

Escuche un sonido agudo desde mi sitio y deje de girar mi bastón. El timbre de la escuela de Jamie y compañía. Les ponían ese timbre cada vez que había recreo o se acababan las clases. Los niños salían a toda pastilla como si les en corriera un fantasma.

Rato después, oí risas viniendo hacia aquí. Unas se reían a carcajea suelta y otras de fondo se oían mas en susurro que en otra cosa. Luego oí algunas voces que cambiaban su risa por mi nombre y apellido.

Me gire para ver las caras de Jamie y sus amigos esperando a que bajara para divertirnos y jugar.

-¡Eh, Jack, baja aquí!- grita Jamie impaciente por jugar.

-Vale- digo y me giro.

Durante unos minutos estoy a merced de la gravedad pero atrapo, con una mano, la rama donde antes me había tumbado. Dejo que el aire me baje y me lleve a la explanada donde jugamos siempre.

Apoyo mis descalzos pies en el suelo y noto fresco debajo de ellos. No noto el frio tal y como es sino que noto como si caminase sobre tierra. El frio no me afecta y puedo estar sobre la fría nieve durante horas sin que se me congelen los pies o las manos o el cuerpo... pero a veces esa habilidad me trae problemas: Si no la controlo esta solo produce frio, o mejor dicho, que el calor corporal que produzco se vuelve frio.

Los niños se acercaron a mí. Todos dispuestos a jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve. Todos ya tenían una o dos bolas en sus manos.

Sonreí y al momento una lluvia de bolas de nieve empezó. Yo me movía por el viento y esquivaba lanzando bolas de nieve a todos. Las risa aumentaron cuando la guerra de nieve se hizo más divertida. Bollito había echo una bola gigante de nieve y se a intentaba tirar a los hermanos. Jamie consiguió acertar a uno y hay la oportunidad de Bollito de lanzar su súper bola de nieve al hermano que había recibido el bolazo.

Las risas se incrementaron con el suceso pero la guerra no paro y con ello la diversión continuo durante bastante rápido.

Después de una gran batalla de nieve sus madres los llamaron para que fueran a casa.

-Oye Jack, ¿mañana vendrás?- dijo Jamie.

Sus amigos se habían adelantado a él ya que él era el que vivía mas cerca del parque. A él le daba tiempo de unos minutos más.

-Claro que si, cuanta con ello.-le dije divertido.

Mañana llevaría conmigo una nevada mas aquí así que...

Algo me llamo la atención. Mire por encima de la cabeza de Jamie para ver unas luces en el cielo. Una Aurora Boreal. Era una luz que se ondeaba como una bandera de tonalidades azules, verdosas y rosadas. Se extendía en el cielo y su misión era informarme.

Iba a haber una reunión de los guardianes.

Jamie se dio la vuelta para ver lo que yo veía y se quedo mirando el cielo sorprendido por ver una Aurora aquí.

-¿Qué significa eso, Jack?- me pregunto Jamie sin quitar la vista de la Aurora.

-Puede que nada bueno.- dije yo con un tono más serio.

-¿Sombra? ¿Ha vuelto?- dijo, ahora mirándome a mí, preocupado.

-No creo, pero quiere decir que los guardianes se van a reunir.- le dije.

-Entonces...- empezó el pero no termino la frase.

-Entonces veré a todos. - dije sonriendo.- incluso al cabeza hueca de Bunny.

El y yo reímos. Sabía que esto estropearía los planes de mañana pero no pasaba nada, ya habría mas nevadas en el año.

¿Pero qué sería lo que Norte quería decirnos? ¿Qué cosa importante? ¿Tan importante como para reunirnos? Tal vez la teoría de Jamie podría ser verdad pero también podía ser otra amenaza suceda.

Norte no reúne a todos tan a la ligera. ¿Qué querría?


End file.
